My Stone Cold Heart
by Melissarocks
Summary: She is a cruel heartless bloodsucking machine,killing is her passion. But no matter how many murders she commits, how much blood she drinks she can't seem to get rid of a longing her body and brain seem to have
1. Chapter 1

**_My Stone Cold Heart_**

The feeling of fangs pinned on someone's neck, and blood dripping into my mouth was all but wonderful. Life slowly being pulled from every victim is a feeling you never forget. Being heartless was a wonderful lustful feeling, but it was never enough it was as if my body, and mind craved for more.

I pinned down another victim, and sunk my teeth into his neck. Once I was done he dropped dead at my feet. I walked over him, and searched for another victim. I spotted one, he looked cute, I smiled. His back was turned he would never see it coming, and even if he did how would he escape? I jumped and landed behind him and grabbed his neck. He turned and faced me grabbing my neck as well. Looking me straight in the eyes, with an "Edward Cullen" stare. I was trapped under his gaze, his brown eyes mezmarized me. I noticed his slightly tan skin, brown eyes, and wavy brown hair. Then it just hit me I was checking him out, I wasn't even trying to get a meal out of him. He smirked. And let me go, and I walked off. I thought that was the last I'd see of him, I couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

**yep new story, I know the first chapter is short but I didn't want it to be to long.. so review please, you know how much I love me some reviews**


	2. Chapter 2 Trapped

**_Trapped_**

* * *

I walked, like a prowling lion, watching, waiting. I was in a clearing in the woods, I was hoping to find some astray hikers there, but today I was out of luck. I continued to watch to see if anyone would come out from the trees. The anxiousness building up inside of me. I thirsted for blood, human blood, animal pain isn't nearly as pleasant as the fading screams of a person as you slowly suck the life out of them. Their despair gave me joy. A faint scent of blood filled my nose, I turned. I saw _him_ again, I was once again hypnotized. I seemed to forget all about the blood, once again I was trapped under his gaze. It wasn't like I was attracted though, I couldn't seem to think. All my senses, and thoughts were lost all I saw was him. The spell he had on me seemed, to ware off, I wanted to demand an explanation from him, but I couldn't for some reason, the only thing I could do was walk away. Curiosity grew inside me, I wanted to know he was, because he obviously wasn't human.

**_

* * *

dont worry more will happen in the next chapter... _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I turned around, and nearly jumped in fright, he was their right behind me. I collected myself aand demmanded "who are you and what the hell do you want?'

"Jace and who you may be ?

_Well Jace I'm not telling you, you little freak. _"Layla." I just said it like I had no control of what I was saying I just said. Part of me didn't even realize that I'd just said it.

"Well Layla, what do you want?" he asked in a way that made you know that he remembered but wanted

"To know what the hell you are?"

"What are you Layla?" he asked in a creeping and luring voice that made it sound like it came from my own head.

"_Vampire." _I whispered loudly, sounding oddly like Bella Swan in Twilight.

"Well Layla I am no vampire, let's just say I'm an immortal psychic. Mind control, and hypnosis are my specialties."

"Well can you stop using your psychic shit on me?" I hissed angrily

"But as I recalled when you first saw me you couldn't stop drooling." he said wittily. " And besides what guy can resist a girl as beautiful and down right sexy as you." He said with puppy eyes.

_Damn that look just got me. _"Well their a thousand other girl's who are just as downright and sexy as me so why don't you leave me fucking along, there are plenty of other girls who'd like to suck your dick." I shot back trying to keep from blushing. _Great just great Layla, you hate him, and now you can't stop taking second glances great._

"Yes that is so true. But there is something about you that I can't seem to walk away from. Perhaps it is the fact that you questioned me instead of jumping on top of me. Or that you wouldn't care if I walked away, and would gladly walkaway yourself."

"Yeah so, why is that so appealing?"

"Have you ever heard the saying guys like girls who are hard to get?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Lets just say I like a challenge."

"If you like challenges so much why don't you climb up Mt. Everest with a blind fold on?"

"I like challenges of the heart."

"Well then strap Paris Hilton on your back on your back and climb up the worlds tallest mountain."

"But Layla I want you."

"Ugh I give up," I said sick and tired of talking to Jace, no matter how hot he was.

"Is your fire going out love?" he said gently grabbing my hands.

"Eww get off of me, you bastard." I said shoving him away.

"Feisty I see, but you will come to love me soon enough."

"Yeah you wish."

"That wish will come true you'll see."

"Yeah, yeah so why don't you just fuck off, and go day dream."

"I don't give up that easily."

I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm going to find some more people to kill, don't come with me you'll scare away all the prey."

"Well if I'm that much trouble why don't you drink from me instead, you wanted to a couple days ago?"

"No way am I letting you use your psychic shit on me if I was drinking from you, I'd probably end up have sex or something, not happening."

"Well you can go I'll just stay here, you can go, I know you'll come running back eventually." he said with a twinkle in his eyes. I walked away.

**

* * *

on total block on what should happen next, I need some ideas inspiration from all my readers out their give me any of your ideas, please. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Hateful to me is the gates of Hades is that man who hides one thing in his heart and speaks another_

_-Homer  
_

_**

* * *

Chapter 4**_

I pinned my fangs into the neck of my next victim, a brown haired boy. His blood was sweet, but not over powering. It was addicitng (like most bloods), but didn't feel like it. It was innocent, yet dangerous. My victim looked about 12, at the preteen age, a humans blood usually had a mixture of a child's blood and a teenagers blood. Which made all the flavors have an odd balance. The smell and taste of blood was intoxicating me. The sweet smell of his blood, and the richness of his blood was like a form of cocaine.

"Layla," an all to familiar voice called out..._Jace._

I dropped my victim and hard a thud. _"Fudge_," I muttered. I glared at Jace. He smiled back. _ Bastard!_

I glared at him again. "Sorry Layla," he called out. "But I couldn't resist being away from you any longer."

"Well could you at least have waited until I was finished with this human?" I hissed.

"But you're so sexy when you're angry. It emphasis the curves of your body, and highlights your gorgeous features," he said innocently yet creepily.

"Well you won't think I'm pretty after you see what I am going to do to your face!"

"Feisty I see."

"If I kiss you will you leave me alone?" I asked.

"Maybe, but you'll need to give me more then a kiss Layla."

"If you're thinking about sex, then _NO!_ I'd rather have a stalker."

"That's actually a nice idea, I didn't think of that one," he smirked. "But I don't want to have sex with you Layla."

"What do you want then?" I asked annoyed and curious.

"I want the usual thing teenagers do, you know go on dates, then a couple of kisses, then a lot of intense make out sessions that sort of thing. I guess I want to get to know you better. Maybe fall in love, before I have sex. Give you flowers, whisper sweet nothings in your ear. Make every other guy out there jealous. I don't what I want I guess I just want you."

_That's actually kind of sweet, I thought. _"Well I don't do long term relations, or falling in love. I do blood lust, and sometimes hookups." I said angrily

"Maybe you could try this one time?" he asked hopefully.

"NO!"

"Well a guy can try can't he?" he asked shrugging shoulders.

_The heart I'd worked so hard to harden, was becoming soft something I couldn't let happen._

**

* * *

i didn't expect to update this fast, the idea just came to me .. I'm not sure what should happen next though, so if I don't update in a month I'm probably stuck.. and you guys can start sending me ideas, now or in a month.. review **_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

I had spotted a wonderful little four year old boy, he was the adorable kind with the blonde hair. Too bad I was going to kill him. I could have snuck up behind him, if I was feeling lazy but that's always too boring especially with stupid, innocent little children.

I walked up to the little boy. He seemed lost he was looking around. "Hey, are you lost?" I ask in fake concern.

"Yeah, I can't find my mommy," he said.

"I am sure you're mommy will turn up," I said encouragingly.

"No, she won't my mommy's dead somebody killed her, they shot a gun to her, Mommy told me to run so I did, I came here and I don't know what to do," he said sounding really upset.

"What about your Daddy?" I ask I was starting to feel sorry for this little boy.

"I can't talk to my Daddy because Daddy's plane crashed while he was away on Buisness, he's not here anymore, and he didn't even get to tell me about his trip, or play baseball with me. I miss my mommy and daddy. I want to see them again why can't I see them? Why won't they talk to me? I want my mommy and daddy back now!" He screamed and started crying. I knelt down in front of him and held his hands.

"Your mommy and daddy wouldn't want you crying now would they?" I ask. He nodded his head.

"But I can't help it!" He cried frustrated.

"When your sad they're sad," I told him.

"Then why did they have to die!" he asked.

"I don't know, but they're always watching over you, and they'll always be in our hearts. If we can keep them in our hearts, they'll stay their forever." I told him.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I can see my mommy and my daddy in my mind their still their, but I wish they'd talk to me for real."

"Well I know how to make that true," I told him.

"How?" his eyes lit up.

"It might hurt just a little, are you sure about this?" I ask.

"Yes I just want to be with mommy and daddy again." I was going to drink his blood I knew it I leaned into his neck his blood smelled sweet. I wanted it so bad, but I couldn't do it I just couldn't. I didn't know why though I just couldn't. _Come on Layla just drink his blood already he's just another pathetic child._ I knew that wasn't true though. I didn't want my hurt to become soft, it was becoming soft I just knew it. Ugh why couldn't I just drink his blood, he's just a human. I'd heard his story I'd felt sorry for him. If I wasn't so cold hearted I probably would have had to hold back tears.

My fangs were barely braising my neck, but I just couldn't break the skin, and drink his blood, the sweetness didn't even seem to phase me this time. I couldn't even smell his blood. But I was going to do it I knew I was. Just at this moment.

"Hey," a familiar voice called from behind me before I could break the skin. _ Jace.. _ This time I was glad he'd said something. I would have felt so guilty and horrible if I'd drunk the little boy's blood. _Oh God what was happening to me. If I continued on like this, who knows what will happen to me, will I start helping out in orphanages.. giving to the poor, will I actually start caring. _These thoughts made me shudder.

"Oh hey," I called back casually.

"Whose that?" the little boy asked.

"Oh just my boyfriend," I lied. "Now you have to promise me something okay?"

"Okay," the little boy said.

"You will get good grades, try your best in school, work hard to improve, you won't drink alcohol until you're old enough to, you won't do drugs, you won't cheat, you'll only have sex if you're 200% sure you're in love with that person. You'll go after your dreams, you will treat everyone you meet with respect. You will be honest, you won't join any gangs. You won't waste all your time partying. You won't do anything stupid or violent. You will be a good friend. You will be yourself. And lastly you will be the best you, you can be." I told him. "I know it may seem like a lot, and I know you don't understand it all but in the future you will. When you see your parents again they'll be very proud. They will always be watching over you, and if you're quiet and just listen hard enough you might just be able to hear them."

"Okay I promise, for Mommy and Daddy," he said crossing his heart.

"I'll write it down for you so you'll never forget," I told him.

"Okay," he said.

"And I'll write down my phone number so in case your in trouble and need help you can always call me."

"Okay, I will."

"Jace," I called.

"Yes?" he said walking towards us.

"Do you happen to have a piece of paper and a pen?"

"yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"Can I have some?"

"Sure," he said. Handing me a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote everything down.

"here you go," I told the little boy. "My name is Layla. Do you have any relatives, you could live with?"

"My grandma and grandpa." he replied.

"Would you like me to take you to them?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Whose he?" Jace asked.

I explained everything to him as quickly as I could before the little boy could start crying again.

"Oh I am sorry little guy, how about we get you the largest ice cream sundae you have ever seen?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes please, but I am going to give some to mommy and daddy to. I can do that right?"

"Of course you can."

"Yeah, we will buy them each their own ice cream," Jace said.

"What's your name?" I asked the little boy.

"Tyler." he responded.

"Well Tyler, Jace and I are going to drive you to get ice cream for you and your parents. And then we'll drop you off at your grandparents. And then we'll call the police, sound good?"

"Yeah, I just wish I could actually see my parents, when they were eating ice cream with me," he said with a sigh.

"Well at least you have their love and presence. Remember you can see them in your heart."

"Now we should get going, wouldn't want to keep the ice cream waiting now would we?" Jace asked in a half joking way. Tyler smiled and laughed a little at the joke. "Tyler what's your favorite animal?"

"Bunnies!" he replied "I hope my grandparents let me get some."

"Well do you want to hope like a bunny on the way too the car?" Jace asked.

"Okay," Tyler said.

"Come on let's hop like bunnies," Jace said. "Hop, hop." He put his hand up like a bunny and started hoping.

"Hop, hop," Tyler said. Imitating Jace and hoping behind him. I walked behind them my eyes rolled slightly, my head shaking, and a smile was on my face.

"Come on hop with us Layla," Jace said.

"Oh I don't know," I said, not wanting to look like an idiot.

"Yeah come on Layla, hop with us it's fun," Tyler said.

"I am not really in the mood too," I said.

"Please," Tyler said in a sweet little boy voice.

"Okay," I said with a smile. And I started hoping with the rest of them two my car.

* * *

**_plot change.. I know what's going to happen in the next few chapters so I'll probably update soon! Review please.. for the drama!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

We walked into the ice cream shop. "I'll have mint chocolate chip ice cream in a cup. And what do you want Tyler?"

"I want 2 scoops of vanilla ice cream, in a cone, a cup of chocolate ice cream for Daddy, and a cup of strawberry for Mommy."

"That'll be $8.50," the cashier said. Handing over the ice cream, while Jace gave him the cash.

"Thank you," Jace said.

"Don't you want an ice cream Layla?" Tyler asked me innocently.

"No, thank you Tyler I'm fine."

"Oh well I still think you should have some, it'll cheer anybody up."

"I think I'll pass up the offer."

"Come on please," Tyler said looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

I couldn't resist I mean how could I he looked so sweet, how could I say no.

"Tyler, I think Layla isn't in the mood for ice cream right now," Jace said saving me. It was a good thing I didn't eat any ice cream, or any food for that matter. I was going to get sick if I did, sure drinks didn't affect me, and I still got the same affects from alcohol as most pesky humans. But food was awful, the sickness in my stomach, I don't want to remember it.

Tyler and Jace continued to lick their ice creams contently. Tyler especially seemed to be enjoying his considering I saw a smile plastered on his face.

"Do you think Mommy and Daddy like their ice creams?" Tyler asked.

"I am sure of it," Jace responded confidently.

"Well that's good, I wouldn't want to be the only one enjoying the ice cream," Tyler remarked.

_That's so sweet, I thought. _I was remaining quiet indifferent to the situation around me sure I knew what was going on, and I wasn't totally out of it. But as far as I was concerned this was Jace's and Tyler's conversation. Sure I could have both murdered them in cold blood, along with the cashier and gotten a little snack. But I didn't want to, it's not like I couldn't, it's like part of couldn't kill them whenever they were around. I didn't know what it was but it was very strange.

Both of them had soon finished their ice cream's "What are we going to do about Mommy's and Daddy's ice cream?" Tyler asked.

"Oh I am sure they'll eat it, you see it may not like it's been eaten, but they are eating it happily Tyler," I responded.

"Well okay, as long as we don't leave them to eat their ice cream all alone," Tyler said.

"We can't leave them all alone, they will always be with you wherever you go, even if you don't see them, you own a piece of them in your heart," I replied smiling at him.

"Well that's good to know, but I kind of want all of them, and I want to be able to see them, talk to them, touch them, hear them, I really do miss them," Tyler said sadly.

"I know honey," I said giving him a hug. His tears silent tears began to stain my shirt.

"I know, that they're here with me and all, but I just wish I could actually see them when I had ice cream with them. I wouldn't even have minded if Mommy and Daddy kissed. I just wish I could actually be with them. I just wish they'd come back, I wish none of this never happened. I would do all the house chores in the world to get them back. I'd do anything, I miss them so much."

"I know, but they can't come back sweetie," I told him, and I felt guilt at the pit of my stomach,for all those people I'd killed they were never coming back.

"How do you know?" he demanded frustrated and angry

"I don't but please be a good person, for your Mom and Dad."

"What difference will it make if they're not coming back?"

"It'll make them happy and proud."

"So besides that no matter how happy and how proud they're, their never coming back," he said fading into a sad whisper in the end.

"Well if you're not a good person, other people could get hurt, and you could end up hurting or even other people's Mommy's and Daddy's. You wouldn't want what happened to you to happen to other people, you don't want them to experience your pain now do you?" Jace asked him.

"Well no," Tyler said the tears were beginning to stop.

"So do you see why being a good person is important?"

"Yeah," he said wiping off the tears with his sleeve, and blowing his nose with one of his napkins.

We all hoped into my olive green Jeep, "So am I driving you to your Grandparents house?"I asked Tyler.

"Yes."

"Okay then."

"What's your favorite color?" Tyler asked us his voice still shaking a little.

"My favorite color would probably have to be aqua," Jace replied.

"Mine is emerald green, what about you?"

"Oh mine is uh well some days I like white, because it reminds me of bunnies, but other days I like yellows, and some days I even like dark blue," he said his energy seemed to be coming back. "So what are your jobs?"

"Uh umm well.." I began, the guilt building up in my stomach once again. I couldn't tell him what I really did, I just couldn't tell him I murdered people. How could I have killed so many people like that without second thought? What if they were mothers and fathers, family members, or somebody's best friend? I didn't feel to good, I felt awful in fact, guilt was by far the worst emotion.

"We're both going to college, and are going to apply for some job's soon but haven't yet," Jace said saving my butt.

"Oh okay." The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet aside from Tyler directing me to his Grandparents house. I tried to ignore the silence around me it made me nervous, it awakened my guilt. I don't know why it did but it made me nervous, and scared. My heart almost seemed to start beating whenever I paid attention to it, and my stomach would clench. "We're here," Tyler told us. I parked and we headed towards the house.

I knocked on the door. The door opened "yes?"


	7. Chapter 7

_hey guys sorry for the long wait, but I haven't been getting that many reviews I know I haven't been updating often enough. It's just that I have been busy. But the reviews really do encourage me to update! Thanks. _

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

"Yes?" an old lady at the door asked.

"Umm miss I am sorry to inform you that your grandson's parents have both passed away," I told her formally.

"Oh that can't be there must be some sort of mistake," the lady said refusing to believe it.

"Mildred who are they?"

"I don't know David all I know is that they're saying that our Madeleine and her huby have passed away."

"Ah probably just a bunch of youngins trying to snatch our retirement money."

"Yes but Tyler is with them."

"Your eyes are just fooling you Millie, you know your eyesight isn't as great as it used to be."

"I know my grandson when I see him, now you can go look for yourself if you'd like Dave."

"Fine, I'll see what these pesky youngsters want." David turned to face us, he had a full head of thinning white hair, and a crooked nose. A grimace was placed on his face, it seemed to me that he could be quiet nice, but I didn't focus on that thought to much.

"Hello sir," I said doing my best to sound polite and professional.

"Yeah what do you want?" he asked impatiently as if I were an annoying sales lady.

"Well as your wife probably already informed you, your daughter and son in law have both passed away," I said regretfully.

"Yeah yeah yeah, how?"

"Well this might be hard to hear but your daughter was murdered and your son died in a plane crash," I told them sounding professional yet sorry.

"Thats insane quit tryin to make up stories, I'm not as gullible as most old folk" he said refusing to believe anything we said.

" David I don't think they could make up something that awful," Mildred said as if she wished her husband was right.

"You're becoming like all the other old ladies in the community center Mildred, gullible. And youngsters aren't as innocent as they used to be, they'll do anything get some dough now days," David said skeptically.

"Sir if you don't believe us you could ask your grandson Tyler?" I suggested.

"This should be interesting," Dave said, which I guess meant yes.

"I miss Mommy and Daddy Grandpa, do you know how to bring them back?"

"I'm sorry Tyler I don't," Dave said being completely sorry and honest.

"What about you Grandma?" Tyler asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Tyler I can't I wish I could but I can't."

"But you're Grandma, and Grandma's know the answer to everything," Tyler complained in an upset and whiny voice.

"Oh honey I am sorry I wish I could, I really do," Mildred said sorrowfully.

"Maybe they want a break from heaven, maybe we could invite them over for dinner?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler that's awfully nice of you, but they have to stay in heaven," Millie said.

"Why, that doesn't seem fair, what if you want to visit someone on earth?" Tyler asked.

"They're already here Tyler, they're watching over us," Millie said gently.

"Well watching over someone and visiting them are two different things, I don't get hugs or kisses from Mommy and Daddy, I can't even talk to them, I don't even get to see them, now that doesn't seem fair," he said upset.

"But they're always listening to you, they're always looking out for you," Dave said calmly and gently. "That's the best thing someone who loves you can do for you."

"If you say so," Tyler said.

"I know so you know us Grandpas know a lot," Dave said with a Grandfatherly like charm. Tyler still seemed a bit upset, but I think he calmed down for now. He was just silent, his face showcasing great sadness.

"You can come inside and tell us what happened," Millie offered. I followed her to the living room,"Dave go get Tyler an orange icy pop."

We all sat down on the baige sofas, Dave had come back, he left Tyler in the kitchen with his orange icy pop. "So where do I start, well I was on a date with Jace, we were sitting on the park bench just talking minding our own buisness, I saw a little boy who was all alone and upset, I decided to go check it out. But I told Jace to stay where he was. I started to ask the little boy what was wrong and he told me about how his mommy had just gotten shot. So I asked about his dad, and he said Daddy died in a plane crash. He told me how he missed them, and how daddy didn't even get to tell him about his trip. I tried to give him some advice, and told him some words of encouragement and hope. I gave him my number incase he ever needed any help, and a list of things he should and should not do. He seemed to be letting out all his emotions. Then Jace came by, asking what happened and he told him. Soon we found out his name was Tyler. Jace asked him what Tyler's favorite animal was which we found out was a bunny. Then we offered to take Tyler to have some ice cream, he said yes. Then we all bunny hopped to my jeep, and I drove us all to a local ice cream shop. Where everyone except me had ice cream. We even got ice cream for Tyler's mom and dad. Then we got back in the car, and Tyler directed us to you're house, we knocked on the door, and yeah that's just sort of how it happened," I told them adding a few lies here and there.

"Well thank you, for doing that I know plenty of people would have ignored our little Tyler," Millie said.

"I'm sorry you both had to be placed in such an awful situation, it isn't easy to hear the from a little kid," Dave said, "Even a cold blooded beast would have to feel bad."

"Yes normally things don't upset me, but this just made my heartbreak," I replied.

"We'll we're probably going to have to call the police seeing as this is a murder investigation," Millie said.

"I'll ring up the police," Dave said getting the phone. He dialed the number, "Hello," he said. "Yes I'd like to report a murder, okay then see you soon." He hung up. "They're coming in 20 minutes," he told us.

The police came they hammered us all with questions, especially me and Jace. Hey I may kill people, but guns just aren't my style. Soon it was Tyler's turn for questioning, all I heard was a lot of sobbing. Poor Tyler this must have been his 5th time telling the awful story today. Couldn't the universe give that kid a break for a day? I mean I don't maybe he didn't share his crayons, but seriously this was taking karma to far. Tyler's voice was shaky, and I could hear him chocking sobs, how much detail did these policemen want him to go into? Soon Tyler came inside the kitchen, running to Millie, hugging her waist tightly and sobbing into her aparon.

"We're going to investigate the scene of the crime Ma'am," the police officer told Millie. "We'll keep you up to date on any new information we get, we're all sorry for your loss."

"Okay thank you so much officer," Millie said.

As soon as the police had left Tyler started to talk. "They were so mean Grandma, I know they we're just doing there job, but they made me go over every thing over and over again. One time wasn't to bad, but as soon as it reached five I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stop crying, they kept on reminding me that Mommy was gone forever. I didn't like it all Grandma, I hated it," Tyler said sobbing. Millie rubbed Tyler's back soothingly, comforting him as he continued to sob into her aaparon.

"Well we best be going," I said. "Here are our phone numbers if you need them." We both jotted our numbers down on a piece of paper. "We are both extremely sorry for you're losses." Dave quietly ushered us out the door, and we left.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"Hey," Jace said.

"Hey," I replied.

"Do you think Tyler will ever call?" Jace asked.

"I don't know," I said quietly. "It's all just so sad, a sweet little boy like that, having both his mom and dad taken from him, now that's just cruel."

"Yeah the universe is bitch," Jace muttered in a agreement.

"You got that right," I said.

"do you want to get some booze and take our mind off of all this?" Jace asked.

"If this is your way of getting me drunk, so you can take advantage of me then no," I replied sternly rolling my eyes

"aww come on, I know you want me even when your not drunk," he replied with a smirk

"In your dreams," I bantered.

"Well why don't we make this my dream?" he said huskily in my ear.

"Oh God in these depressing times only you can be such a flirt," I said rolling my eyes, and mentally shaking my head.

"And you love me for it don't you?" he smirked putting his arm around me lazily, looking at me with a goofy smile.

"sometimes," I admitted smiling.

"so the alcohol?" he asked.

"yeah sure why not," I said not thinking much about it.

"Wah la," Jace said pulling out a bottle of some type of alcohol from what now seemed to be his backpack.

"You keep a bottle of alcohol, in your back pack, and since when did you have a backpack?"

"You never know when you meet a fine lady I am always prepared, and I always have a backpack, you just don't always see it," he stated like that was obvious

"Yeah because normal people do that," I replied rolling my eyes.

"I want to make a good impression, I even brought wine glasses," he said with the excitement of a little kid.

"Now what kind of booze is it any way?" I asked. He turned the bottle around so I could see the label. "Champagne fancy," I stated.

"The fancier the better," he replied in a fake english accent, with false entusiasm.

"Indeed," I replied back in the same english accent. Jace opened the bottles, and poured us each a glass. I noticed his arm was still around me. I smirked to myself I hadn't even notice.

"What are you smirking about?" Jace asked.

"Oh nothing," I said smiling.

"Hopefully the champagne will get the answer out of you," he said. I drank my first glass slowly I don't know why. I was just thinking, about a lot, about what happened to day. I was in my head.

"Hey I was wondering why we came back to the park after we left?" I asked to no one really.

"Maybe it is because it is where we also seem to meet," he replied.

"Perhaps," I said.

"Now come on drink some more of that high class booze, your still not tipsy," he demmanded.

"Oh alright," I said Drowning down one glass after another with Jace. By my fourth glass I was feeling extremely tipsy, and almost drunk. I started to giggle, I had forgotten about Jace's arm around me again.

"What are you giggling about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing just your arm," I said matter o factly smiling.

"My arm," he said looking at it, and then smiled when he realized I was talking about the arm wrapped around me. He pulled me closer to him, I put my head against his chest and snuggled up against him. He felt nice, I giggled again, burying my face into his shirt, I liked the smell of him. "Why aren't you drunk?" I asked pouting.

"I guess I didn't have enough booze," he said.

"You had as much as me, thats not fair!" I exclaimed childishly. I gulped down two more glasses. I was feeling light headed, and airy. "Come on Jace let's dance," I said getting up from the bench and gabbed his hand pulling him up off the green park bench.

"But there's no music," he said.

"So," I replied. "Have you ever watched happy feet?"

"No," he said.

"You've never watched happy feet!" I said shocked.

"No, have you?" he asked.

"Well no, but still," I replied. "But enough talking I want to dance!" Jace pulled me to him.

"No no no, I want to do the waltz first!" I said stubbornly.

"Oh alright," Jace said. We started to dance it was fun but Jace was doing it all wrong.

"It is 1,2,3,4 in a square not a rectangle," I said frustrated.

"Got it square, not rectangle," he replied smirking. We danced for a few more minutes, it was starting to feel slow and dull.

"The waltz is getting boring, ooh let's tango!"

"Ballroom dancing is getting dull," I complained.

"We only tangoed for two seconds," he said.

"Soo?" I said not getting it.

"I am not going to try and explain this," he said rolling his eyes.

I pulled Jace closer to me so our bodies were pressed together. I pushed my crotch up against his, and started shaking my hips. Jace wasn't moving to my disappointment.

"Come on Jace, move that crotch of yours I know you want to," I said smirking.

"You'll just have to wait, patience is a virtue you know," he said smiling.

"Screw virtues, I don't want to wait," I pouted. I grabbed his neck and pulled his face closer to me. And kissed him.

"You taste good," I said.

"Do you want to have some more?" he asked.

"Yes please," I said. He brought his lips to mine. The kiss was filled with lust, just how I liked it. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth, hmm we were going french already. I felt him break off all too soon.

"Why'd you stop?" I pouted.

"It was two minutes, I need air."

"Oh yeah," I said frowning. "Pick me up Jace, pick me up!" Jace lifted me up, and I pressed my self up against his crotch. He brought his lips to mine and we picked up the kiss again. Our lips moving in sync, our kiss filled, with lust and need. His tongue slipped in my mouth, as he started to explore, the insides. I found myself slipping my tongue into his mouth. Hmm mouth fucking him was nice. It was almost as nice as him mouth fucking me. I wondered,"what fucking Jace actually feels like." I giggled at the thought, and pressed my crotch even closer to his. I started moving my hips, waiting to see if that would cause a reaction. It did to my satisfaction, I felt him get hard underneath me. His erection pressed up against my crotch. I giggled it felt funny, but nice. I pressed myself further into the erection. I felt his hand snake up my shirt , and explore the top half of my body. His hands ran down the curveture of my body. His hands felt amazing, against my bare skin. We finally settled down, I felt my self getting sleepy. I changed my position so that the back of my head, and torso was against Jace's chest and stomach.

"Jacey I am sleepy," I said yawning.

"Well then go to sleep then sleepy," he said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Okay, I said in a sleepy tone snuggling up against him, before falling asleep.

* * *

_**I finally Updated yay :D, I know you people are reading, this well hopefully you are so I really would appreciate some reviews. They really do make my day. Knowing you care enough about my story to tell me what you think of it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

I woke up , and found myself snuggled up against Jace, I rubbed my eyes awake. "Morning sunshine," Jace said. I got off Jace and sat up straight.

"What happened?" I asked confused and puzzled.

"You got drunk don't you remember?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," I said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," I said. "Not as high, and giddy as last night."

"No headaches, you don't feel hungover?" he asked.

"No, vampires don't get hangovers after they get drunk, they just get sleepy, and when they wake up usually low energy for awhile, it doesn't last to long."

"How long is not to long?"

"About 30 minutes," I replied. "Now shutup and let me rest a little longer." I closed my eyes, and let my mind go blank, I focused on my breathing. I meditated for what seemed to be 30 minutes, and opened my eyes. I felt much better, meditation was always the best way to recover from 'hangover' symptoms. Well for me anyways.

"How are you feeling?" Jace asked.

"Better, what happened last night anyways?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" he asked smirking.

"Oh yeah," I said groaning, how could I have been so stupid.

"You seemed to like me a lot last night," he stated with a satisfied grin.

"Hey I was drunk," I stated defensively.

"Whatever floats your boat sunshine."

"You will not be getting anymore of whatever you got last night," I stated sternly.

"Will I be getting something new?" he said with a dirty smile.

"You are one sick fucker," I said.

"Don't blame me blame the hormones," he said.

"Screw the hormones," I said.

"Yes please do srew them," he said, "my hormones would enjoy them." I slapped him. "the lady likes it rough, hmm I can deal with that," he said. I slapped him again.

He finally stopped with his flirtatious remarks. "Thank you!" I said to no one in particular.

"You know you did make my dreams come true last night," he said with a goofy smile.

"I spoke to soon," I muttered to myself.

"You really did, make my dreams come true sunshine," he said looking at me with a silly smile. I started to laugh, he was right, I did. I said it would never happen, it did. I started to laugh hysterically, for no apparent reason.

"Why are you laughing, your not drunk again are you?" he asked.

"No," I said laughing harder.

"Okay so then why are you laughing?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said choking on laughter. "okay, Layla calm down, deep breathes," I told myself. "Breathe in and out," I said. As I inhaled and exhaled. I started laughing again. "Come on Layla you can do this," I started laughing again. It was starting to hurt a lot, but I just couldn't seem to stop laughing. "Okay Layla this is enough," I told myself sternly. I said breathing deeply, and finally calming myself down.

"Calmed down now?" Jace asked.

"yeah," I replied with a smile. "So why is it that whenever I am with you I don't notice my thirst, I mean it's still there but it doesn't bother me?" I asked.

"Well I don't know, exactly to be honest," he replied.

"Oh come on sure you do, hello your Mr. Immortal Psychic," I said in disbelieve. "What the hell is an immortal psychic anyways, and don't tell me it is a psychic that's immortal, I gathered that much already."

"Well it is kind of hard to explain," he said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah I understand, what about your backpack?" I asked harshly.

"Well.." he started.

"Let me guess it is kind of hard to explain," I said fiercely.

"Well actually I can make objects appear to me and disappear when I need them," he said calmly.

"Oh so yesterday was a bottle of fancy let's get Layla drunk champagne, is today condoms so I can fuck Layla without getting her pregnant by accident," I said with harsh sarcasm. "News flash they break."

"Aww come on Layla don't be like this," Jace said. He brushed my hair behind my ear and gently brushed my cheek.

I pushed him away, "Oh no you don't," I said annoyed. "I know what happens when you use your powers on me."

"And what happens?" Jace asked gently

"I start to care," I said softly.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"I don't know," I start quietly confused frustrated. "Oh I see what you're doing," I started harshly. "You're trying to make me feel vurnerable well try something else because that move isn't working," I said tauntingly. "Oh yeah I am starting to feel thirsty now, you want to know why? It is because I haven't had any blood for a week. Thanks to you, I really was planning on going annorexic I mean look at how much weight I have to loose. Go on say your welcome."

"Uhh your welcome," he said awkwardlly.

"ciao," I said sweetly before leaving. _Finally dinner time, _I thoughtas I head in the direction of my next meal.

* * *

**_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please do REVIEW! I haven't been getting any lately it makes me sad :( Come on guys show me that you're still reading this. I promise there will be another update soon! _**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

My fangs sunk into the flesh of my next victim. The taste of the sweet lushious red liquid drowning out the sounds of my victims screams of peril. _God I had forgetten how good it felt to drink_. _The taste, the shrieks of terror, the fear that was oozing of my prey's body. How did I go without this for a week? _I continued to drink the seemingly never ending delicious blood that flowed into my mouth. Satisfying my enormous thirst for blood and torment. Much to my pleasure as well as displeasure I could feel my victim start to go limp. This meant I would only have so much more savory liquid to drink, on the other hand I was able to see her die a painfully cruel death which I had caused, a type of artistry which I prided myself towards. Some sort of compulsion came over me, bringing me out of my trance.

I suddenly dropped her, before I could finish off the last few drops of blood. _Fuck! _I saw her die, right in front of me. Then the tears started to flow, I hated it, as I looked at my blonde haired victim. It reminded me of Tyler's mom. Tears continued to flow not only because of the annoying sadness and pity I seemed to felt, but also because I was frustrated that I was feeling these emotions in the first place. _Why couldn't I just enjoy drinking blood, like I used to? Why did something always compel me to stop?_ Suddenly I spotted a figure in the distance.

"You," I yelled dauntingly. "I though I told you to fuck off!" The figure came closer it was Jace.

"aww, don't be like that Layla I thought we were getting along."

"We never got along, and we will never get along!" I replied harshly.

"That's not what you seemed to think last night," he said smirking.

"That was the alcohol," I said coldly.

"So I guess you don't want to kiss me again?" he asked slyly.

"I don't want to kiss you again, I don't want to be within a 200 mile radius of you again!" I exclaimed.

"Whenever I am around you I feel emotions, I feel pity, sorrow, I don't want to kill anymore, I can't kill anymore and I hate it!" I ranted.

"But what's wrong with emotions, princess?" he asked gently.

"Don't ever call me that again!" I said harshly, " and emotions, emotions are weakness. Feeling pity, and remorse for your victims is weakness, it makes catching the next meal a harder and less pleasurable experience," I explained.

"Oh, I don't know about that last time I checked not feeling remorse for your victims classified someone as a psychotic serial killer," he said matter o' factly.

"Well for me its called living."

"You seemed to enjoy getting drunk and making out with me just as much."

"Yeah of course I did, because booze makes any act seem enjoyable!"

"I don't know, I think you'd enjoy it even without the booze," Jace replied smirking leaning in for a kiss.

I smacked him hard across the face. "Don't even fucking think about it!"

"Sorry!"

"Sure," I replied in disbelief. "Now go fuck off."

"I am not sure if I can."

"GO!" I screamed. And without a word he quietly walked away, disappearing into the distant darkness.

I collapsed into a heap on the floor, I stared at my victim, and much to my horror the tears began to fall continuosly.

"What have you done to me!" I screamed petrified.

* * *

_**hey guys I am back and yes I am alive. Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Please review! and please expect to see updates on some other stories hopefully in the near future :D**_


End file.
